Fairly OddSeesponges
Not to be confused with Fairly OddStarfish. Fairly OddSeesponges ia TV series that began airing on May 5, 2012. It is a parody of Fairly OddStarfish but is still a show. The show is directed by Butch Hartman. Anti-Cosmo Dude created the show and is helped by PoofFan93. Also, Spongebob2100 voices characters! Feel free to contribute to Fairly OddSeesponges pages! Plot Mr. Seesponges is a character who is nice to everyone. All of his family is nice too and plays soccer and they live in the Pacific Ocean in See Angeles under the sea. Together, they fight enemies such as Francis Cornfish which is the sea version of Francis. They also fight Vickyfish who is a porcupine fish that terrorizes creatures above the sea. Sometimes, Mr. Seesponges and his family get watersuits so that when they are on land, they can breathe. They fight Francis, Vicky, and Mr. Crocker. They have met Timmy and his fairy godparents. The Seesponges Family often times talk to Cosmo and Wanda. Connor and Jenna appear most often in the show and Quintin is a brat. Production The TV series is directed by Butch Hartman and most of the male characters are voiced by Daran Norris. Major Characters Main Article: List of Fairly OddSeesponges Characters Male *Mr. Seesponges *Quintin Seesponges *Connor Seesponges *Jaden Seesponges *Noah Seesponges *Seth Seesponges *Grandpa Seesponges Female *Mrs. Seesponges *Jenna Seesponges *Melina Seesponges *Grandma Seesponges *Nicole Seesponges From The Fairly OddParents! *Timmy *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Vicky *Francis *Denzel Crocker Idea Butch Hartman was thinking about creating another show that is sea related. Then he thought to put incorrect spelling in the name, just like T.U.F.F. Puppy (only T.U.F.F. is spelled that way because of what it stands for). Also, 'A Wikia Contributor' was on the main Fairly OddParents Wiki and found out that someeone created a Spongebob Page. When he looked in the infobox, it said that Spongebob's species was Seesponges. He thought it was funny and had an idea to create a show called that. He then went to this wiki and created Fairly OddSeesponges! Then, A Wikia Contributor and Butch Hartman met each other and created the show. Episodes Main Article:The Fairly OddSeesponges! List of Episodes The series starts with Incorrect Spelling, which is the pilot episode. The first real episode is A Large Problem!. Season 1 of the series starts on May 13, 2012. The finale for the show is the Seesponges Finale, the last episode of Season 14. TV Movies The first TV movie for Fairly OddSeesponges is Mars Attacks!. The second TV movie is Yathura: A Space Adventure. There are more TV movies coming up. Related Shows *The Fairly OddParents! *Fairly OddStarfish *Spongebob Squarepants *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Danny Phantom *Phineas and Ferb *Take Two with Connor and Jenna (which is actually a spin-off of the show) *Fairly OddBetta! (TV Show) (by the same creators) ''Fairly OddSeesponges Wiki '' Yes. Fairly OddSeesponges has it's own wiki! It's needs expansion so you can help! Critical Reaction Fairly OddSeesponges is a very succesful show and is ranked 78% Hooray! and 22% Boo. Overall, Fairly OddSeesponges is a great show. See Also *Fairly OddStarfish *Connor *Jenna Category:Spin-Offs Category:Televsion Show Category:Fairly OddSeesponges